Goku and the Rainbow Trail
'Goku and the Rainbow Trail '''is a film spoof of the 2000 film ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Cast Thomas- Kid Goku (Dragon Ball) Percy- Kid Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) James- Yamcha (Dragon Ball) Gordon- Kid Krillin (Dragon Ball) Toby- Puar (Dragon Ball) Bertie- Nobita (Doraemon) Harold- Doraemon (Doraemon) Lady- The Rainbow Nimbus (Dragon Ball) Diesel 10- King Dedede (Kirby) Splatter and Dodge- Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) Mr. Conductor- Mario (Super Mario) Burnett Stone- Station Officer Steele (Fireman Sam) Lily- Ayumi (Detective Conan/Case Closed) Mr. Conductor, Junior- Lupin III (The Castle of Cagliostro) Patch- Kid Goten (Dragon Ball Z) Billy Two-Feathers- Fireman Sam (Fireman Sam) Stacy Jones- Toadette (Super Mario) Mutt- Dusty (Fireman Sam) PT Boomer- Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z, deleted character) Scene Sellection # Introduction # Kid Goku # "Shining Time Station" # The Rainbow Nimbus # Lifty and Shifty # Mario # Ayumi # The Legend of the Rainbow Nimbus # Master Roshi's Orders # "I Know How the Moon Must Feel" # "Where is the Windmill!?!" # Calling Lupin III # The Sound of the Rainbow Nimbus' Magic # Delayed # "A Powerful Kid Warrior" # In Dedede's Clutches # The Clue # Traveling to the Dragon Ball World # Ayumi meets Kid Goku # Family Reunion (Mario and Lupin III Reunite) # Landing in Trouble # Solving the Mysteries # Now or Never (Danger in the Scrapyard) # Green for Glory (Reviving the Rainbow Nimbus) # In Pursuit of the Rainbow Nimbus # The Chase # "Rainbow Dust!"/ End Credits Quotes Lifty: Liar, liar. Shifty: Pants on fire. Lifty: Does he wear pants? Shifty: Well, training pants, obviously! (Lifty and Shifty giggle) Mario: (terrified) I have to find more rainbow dust! Mario: Lupin III, where have you've been? Kid Goku: Gohan, I need you to protect the buffers. Kid Gohan: (terrified) What, me!?! Why me!?! Kid Goku: Because, you are really brave, kid! Kid Gohan: Oh, I forgot... Kid Goten: So Ayumi, Have you ever riden the Flying Nimbus before? Ayumi: No. Lupin III: (calling on a shell that is like a phone) My shell phone's not working properly. Lupin III: It's...this way! We'll take the shortcut! (Lupin bangs on the "Anywhere Tunnel" wall with his hand) Ayumi: Really? Lupin III: (looks at his rainbow whistle) But, there's only two of us...Oh well, I'll just use Mario's extra supply of rainbow dust. It doesn't matter, we'll have plenty more soon. Lupin III: (having lots of fun on the Flying Nimbus) This is just like the funfair! King Dedede: (singing) King Dedede has a plan/ Ehehehehe!/ With the bonk bonk here and the bonk bonk there!/ Here a bonk, there a bonk, everywhere a bonk bonk... (stops singing) Ehehehe I crack myself up! Lupin III: (inside the Rainbow Trail with Ayumi, laughing and giggling) Quite bouncy, isn't it? Ayumi: Where are we? Lupin III: Inside the Rainbow Trail. Ayumi: A rainbow trail? Lupin III: (blowing on his rainbow whistle) Whatever. We're traveling miles and miles around the Dragon Ball World, but... I don't know if the Rainbow Trail is gonna last any longer. It'll vanish like the Rainbow Nimbus. Ayumi: The Rainbow Nimbus? Lupin III: Yes. the multicoloured cloud that people ride on controls the Rainbow Trail. Mario and I never saw it. We don't know what happened to it. (Lupin sees a rainbow truck that Kid Goku rode on earlier in the movie) Lupin III: Hey, what's that doing here!?! Are you ready, Ayumi? Here are the buffers! (Lupin screams in happiness until he and Ayumi arrive in the Dragon Ball World) Ayumi: Where are we? Lupin III: Well... it's the Dragon Ball World of course! Um...this way. (Lupin and Ayumi resume their adventure to find Mario) ' '''Kid Goku: Stop, Flying Nimbus, Stop!!! ' 'Mario: There, Yamcha, tickle all gone? Yamcha: No, it's still ichy. ' '''King Dedede: Get outta my way! I've got important business to finish here and I want to finish it fast! Kid Krillin: (shaking in fear) King Dedede's back! Kid Goku: Yes, 10 out of 10, for devious deeds and brutal strength! Kid Krillin: (still terrified) Oh dear! Kid Goku: The blast from the past, who hates us! Kid Krillin: (worried) Maybe, we do need Mario after all, on time. See Also Goku and the Rainbow Trail/ Trailer Transcript Category:PrincePoppyman1999 Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad movies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Anime Category:2000